Project Summary ? Overall West Coast Metabolomics Center for Compound Identification (WCMC) The West Coast Metabolomics Center for Compound Identification (WCMC) is committed to the overall goals of the NIH Common Fund Metabolomics Initiative and specifically aims to largely improve small molecule identifications. Understanding metabolism is important to gain insight into biochemical processes and relevant to battle diseases such as cancer, obesity and diabetes. Compound identification in metabolomics is still a daunting task with many unknown compounds and false positive identifications. The major goal of the WCMC is therefore to develop processes and resources that accelerate and improve the accuracy of the compound identification workflow for experts and medical professionals. The WCMC for Compound Identification is structured in three different entities: the Administrative Core, the Computational Core and the Experimental Core. The Center is led by the Director Prof. Fiehn in close collaboration with quantum chemistry experts Prof. Wang and Prof. Tantillo, and metabolomics experts Dr. Barupal and Dr. Kind with broad support from mass spectrometry, computational metabolomics and programming experts. The Administrative Core will assist the Computational and Experimental Core to develop and validate large in-silico mass spectral libraries, retention time prediction models and innovative methods for constraining and ranking lists of isomers in an integrated process of cheminformatics tools and databases. The developed tools and databases will be made available to all Common Fund Metabolomics Consortium (CF-MC) members and professional working groups. The WCMC will also provide guidance for compound identification to the National Metabolomics Data Repository. The broad dissemination of developed compound identification protocols, training for compound identification workflows, databases and distribution of internal reference standard kits for metabolomic standardization will overall widely support the metabolomics community.